Naruto Lord of The Sky
by Dracalas
Summary: Naruto comes back form his three year traning trip with Jiraya, changed? Watch as Naruto and the other 11 lords try to stop war from engulfing the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: **Hello this is another fanfic that I came up with, hope you enjoy.

**Warning:** There may be violence and inappropriate language, Naruto will be OC like

**Disclamier:** I do not own Naruto, nor the techniques. I only own my OC's and Made up techniques

**Naruto Lord of the Sky**

**Chapter 1**

Two figures walked to the gates of the leaf village.

The first had blonde spiky hair and blue, ocean like eyes. On both each of his cheeks were three whisker marks. He wore a white cloak with the picture of a dragon across it. On his side was a sword sheathed, with the hilt of a dragon. He was Naruto Uzumaki, genin of the leaf village, known around the world as Raiden, the demon of storms.

The second figure had long spiky white hair, red clothes and a giant scroll on his back. He was known as Jiraya of the sannin, the toad summoner. Also known to be the infamous author of icha icha paradise.

"Jiraya, it seems that we have finally gotten back to the village"

Jiraya sighed in dissapointment "Yea, but I wanted to stay at the hot spars and do some 'Research'"

At the thought of that Jiraya got a lecherous grin on his face. Naruto glanced at Jiraya and stopped himself from doing a facepalm.

Naruto stared at the sky, going through past memories, he had done so much in only 3 years. He had become one of the most feared ninja in the world, considered borderline SS rank, and yet he still didn't feel that he had accomplished much.

Naruto and Jiraya walked past the gate of the leaf village, while Izumo and Kotetsu were gaping out how older Naruto looked "Is that.." Kotetsu sputtered out as Naruto and Jiraya walked into the village. Izumo and Kotetsu felt a powerful aura flowing off of Naruto, it felt calming but strong.

Naruto appeared above a street post instantly, most people were amazed at the speed, but Jiraya "Show off" is what he muttered.

Naruto gazed at the village "Hmm, it seems that Tsunade got a rock head" "Naruto.." Naruto looked down and found Sakura staring at him with amazment. Naruto smirked and Sakura found that Naruto wasn't there "what?".

"Hello Sakura" Sakura turned around in fright and saw Naruto right behind her.

'He's so fast'

"Hmm, I bet that Tsunade wants us at the hokage tower, see you there"

With that Naruto disappeared in a mini tornado, leaving Sakura behind in the dust

"NARUTO"

In the hokage tower Naruto laughed. After 10 minutes of waiting the door slammed open and Naruto dogged the thrown chair that was been aimed at his head "We'll that's an interesting welcome" Sakura got out of her angry fit and saw that Naruto had grown up alot, he no longer wore orange, and he looked more hansom. Naruto opened the door and both of them walked in.

Tsunade rubbed her eyes in amazment at what she was seeing, the brat that she knew long ago had grown up and he looked more wise "Hello Tsunade" Naruto said, a small smile on his face.

Tsunade went to grab a bottle of sake, but found that it wasn't there. The sound of gulping could be heard, Tusnade looked up and found that Naruto was sculling her sake. Once finished he wiped of the liquid from his mouth "Mmm, that was exquisite" Narutop smiled at Tsunades angry frown.

Tsunade sighed "Hello brat, it's nice to see you again"

"Like wise" Naruto responded

Tsunade looked at Naruto with a serious expression "Naruto, you and Sakura are going to be tested to see how far you have gone"

Naruto sighed "Ok but i'm much better at a solo battle"

Naruto stared at the window with the side of his eye, he smirked and disappeared, only to reappear outside the hokage tower, right next to Kakashi, leaving an amazed Tsunade, Sakura and shizune behind.

"Hello Kakashi, I have a gift for you" Naruto rummaged through his pouch while Kakashi looked on in intrest. Naruto pulled out a green book and handed it to Kakashi. Kakashi gained a sparkle in his eye as he stared at the book, icha icha violence. Just as he was about to open it, Tsunade yelled out "Kakashi enough fooling around"

Tsunade then said "Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi will be testing you" Naruto sighed "I should have knowed, anyway meet you at the training field" with that Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke, while Narutop disappeared in a tornado. Sakura sighed in annoyance and walked all the way to the training field for the test.

* * *

><p>At the traning field Naruto and Sakura prepared to battle against Kakashi "Ok, you just have to get these two bells" Kakashi said as he held up to bells<p>

"Hmm, this is our old teams training ground" Naruto said, as Kakashi nodded.

"Ok, ready, start" By the time Kakashi had said start Naruto had planted his foot on Kakashi's head, only for Kakashi to turn into a log. Naruto ducked as a fist passed over his head. Naruto thrusted himself off his knees and smashed Kakashi in the chin with his head, sending Kakashi into the air 'What?' three Naruto's appeared around Kakashi 'Shadow clones' the Naruto's yelled "Transform" they all turned into windmill shurikens covered in explosive notes 'What..?' they all immediately exploded, sending the sharpnel all over the place. In Kakashi's place was a log.

"Nice try Naru-" Kakashi didn't get time to finish as he barely dogged Sakura's fist, once it imapcted the ground, the impact created a chasm.

'I better not let her hit me'

"Kakashi, you forgot someone" Kakashi's eyes widened as Naruto went through a heap of hand signs in a second "**Lightning Release: Electrical Burst**" a huge amount of lightning expanded on Kakashi. Naruto appeared a few meters from the lightning, suddenly he heard "**Fire Release: Great Fire Ball Technique" **Naruto jumped back then yelled** "Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu"** a dragon made of water appeared out of thin air, dozing out the fire ball. Naruto held out his hand and a ball of rotating chakra appeared in his palm. Kakashi went through a few hand signs and lightning appeared in his palm.

They both charged at each other, intent on taking out the other **"Rasengan" "Chidori" **they both yelled out as there jutsu came into contact. Sakura ran up and grabbed the bells, when she got the bells, Naruto grabbed Kakashi's wrist and actually absorbed the lightning into his rasengan and slammed it into Kakashi's stomach before he could react, sending him sprawling across the field.

* * *

><p>Up at the tree branch Tsunade and Jiraya watched the battle.<p>

"He beat Kakashi" Tsunade said with wide eyes

"Of course, Naruto wasn't even trying, he's more powerful then me"

Tsunade got up and started stretching "We'll hes come a long way"

"He's known to be a SS Rank shinobi in the bingo book"

Tsunade stared at Jiraya for a second "Just like his father" Jiraya chuckled "Of course, Naruto trained like hell, and was trained by some of the strongest shinobi in the world"

Down at the field Naruto picked Kakashi up "You okay" Kakashi gave his signature eye smile "Yep, just a little bit sore, you toned down the power of it, It seems you show that your as strong as in the bingo book" Naruto laughed "Indeed" They both dusted themselves off and disappeared, leaving Sakura alone once again.

"NARUTO, KAKASHI SENSEI" but her voice was unheard, because everbody had left to do there own things.

* * *

><p>At the gates of the leaf village a man with red and brown hair wearing a jacket with the picture of a pheonix on it "Im finally here" he said with a groan.<p>

"Papers please" the guard Izumo said, the red brown haired man let out another groan and went to show them his papers.

Naruto was at his favorite ramen stand taking part in its wonderful delicacy "Mmmm" Naruto let outa satisfied groan at the taste of the food, it made his mouth water, it had been so long since he had ramen, and he wasn't going to lose his chance.

"Hello Naruto"

Naruto's eyes widened and he turned around "Shiki?" he said. There was Shiki right in front of him, an annoyed look on his face while his arms were crossed.

Naruto turned into serious mode "What's been going on"

Shiki turned serious as well "The Akuma clan has started moving" Naruto's eyes narrowed at the name said, why were the Akuma moving at this time.

Shiki then said "Akatsuki has started moving, but thats not the worst news" Naruto's eyes widened wqhile his hand was clenched "Don't tell me.." Shiki stared at Naruto then looked away "Hydra has been announced as clan head of the Akuma" a massive killer intent exploded from Naruto, alerting all of the ninja in the area. Shiki started shaking Naruto "Naruto, thats enough" just as the anbu were about to appear, the killer intent stopped "Shiki, tell Jiraya, were going to need his spy network more than ever" Shiki nodded then disappeared in a pillar of flame.

Naruto clenched his hand 'So Hydra has become clan head, it's time to alert the rest of my allies about this' Naruto disappeared in a tornado, heading to who knows where.

* * *

><p>Jiraya was doing 'research' while scribbling in his note book, the sound of flames could be heard and Jiraya found Shiki right behind him<p>

"What do you want" Jiraya said waving his hand.

"Hydra has become the Akuma clan head" Shiki siad, his voice completely serious. Jiraya's eyes widened, if Hydra had become clan head then there could be a possiblity of war.

"I'll have my spy network ready" Jiraya said, no longer cheerful

Shiki nodded "We'll here's something to remeber me by" Shiki then kicked Jiraya into the hot springs, where his screams could be heard through out the village. Shiki smirked then disappeared in a column of flame.

* * *

><p>Naruto stood in front of three big screens, they lightened up. The first had a blue haired man with brown eyes, he was Tauron. The second had long black hair and coal eyes, she was Kagami Uchiha. The third was a man covered by a mask, he was known as void.<p>

"Hello my fellow lords" they all nodded to Naruto.

Tauron cleared his throat then asked "Why have you called us, Lord sky"

"I am here to deliver dangerous news" Naruto took a deep breath before continuing "Hydra has become clan head of the Akuma clan" all of there eyes widened. Kagami then asked "Lord sky, is your information accurate" Naruto nodded "I got the information from Lord Pheonix" they all went into deep thought, if Lord pheonix said that it had happened, then there was no use denying it. Void nodded "What should we do Lord Sky" Naruto then said" Increase your defences, double your weapons, we must not be surprised by him.

They all nodded, Tauron then said "Good bye Lord Sky" Naruto nodded and the screens went blank.

Naruto then disappeared in a tornado.

* * *

><p>In a dark cave 9 figures stood atop the fingers of a demonic statue "It seems that the 12 Lords are planning something, Itachi, Kisame, gather information on this" they both nodded and disappeared.<p>

"Deidara, Sasori go to the sand village and capture the One tails" they both nodded and disappeared

* * *

><p>In the clan house of the Akuma 3 figures bowed before Hydra "Hydra sama, it seems that the 12 Lords have found out about you"<p>

"I expected nothing less, you three, get me Daiku, we need to start our plans"

"Hai" all three of them said in unison and disappeared

"Naruto, it seems that we will be meeting in the battlefield soon"

* * *

><p>In the forest a screeching sound could be heard. Above Naruto's head was a massive amount of chakra in the shape of shuriken in his palm, he threw it, once it impacted the tree's a massive dome of chakra covered the area, once it dissipated, all there was left was a giant crater.<p>

"Ive finally mastered it" Naruto said in relief, wiping the sweat off his brow, suddenly he felt a large chakra signature behind him. He turned his head and found a brown haired man with two black guantlets on each of his hands, while wearing a cloak that went to his knees, hiding his baggy pants.

"An Akuma member" Naruto said, while looking a the man. Suddenly Naruto found a guantlet in his stomach, only for Naruto to puff into smoke.

'A Shadow clone' the Akuma member thought, he sensed something and just dodged the blade that nearly took off his head.

**"Lightning release: White Lightning"** a white bolt of lightning flew out of Naruto's fingers, heading straight for the Akuma member. The Akuma member quickly went through a heap of hand signs before yelling out **"Demonic Release: First gate: Hate" **the Akuma member's chakra doubled and blocked the lightning, only to find a sword in his gut. His body started shaking, he let out a horrible scream, chakra started surrounding him, just like a jinchuuriki. A tail went to hit Naruto but he retreated back 10 meters.

The demonfied Akuma member let out a roar then shot a condensed laser of chakra at Naruto. Naruto went through a series of hand signs before yelling out **"Summoning Jutsu" **a puff of smoke and out came a blue dragon, with spikes sticking out its tail. It let out an ear piercing roar, then swallowed the condensed chakra. It then shot it out two times stronger from its tail, the Akuma member jumped 50 meters in the air, dodging the attack. The Akuma member heard something from above and found Naruto there **"Slash of the Heavens"** a slash of white chakra flew down, slicing the Akuma member in half. The chakra disappeared and the body turned to dust, leaving nothing remaining.

"This must have been Hydra's doing" Shiki appeared out of a pillar of flame

"What happened" Shiki asked

"Hydra sent a member against me" Shiki frowned

"Thats not good, anyway I informed Jiraya of whats going on"

Naruto smiled "Thats good, maybe this will get a little bit easier"

* * *

><p>In the sand village the Akatsuki member Deidara had just beaten Gaara and was about to take him, when suddenly a man dressed in a blue trench coat with lightning blots on it appeared "I hope I'm not to late" he said. When he locked eyes with the Akatsuki memeber his eyes narrowed. Deidara opened his hands and clay spiders jumped out, there target the blue haired man Tauron. He went through hand signs at a superhuman rate then yelled<strong> "Lightning Release: Chain Conductor"<strong> a lightning bolt appeared out of his hand and destoryed all of the spiders before they could get into range.

Suddenly a huge clay bird charged at him from behind. Deidara yelled out "Kai" the clay bird detonated, destroying the top of the building'He's finished' Deidara thought. Once the smoke cleared Tauron was floating midair with gaara on his back. Deidara got mad and put his hands into his puches, gathering clay for another attack. Tauron suddenly appeared behind Deidara, jsut as he was about to take off his head, Sasori arrived and used his metal tail to block the attack, forcing Tauron back.

"Leave, you dont stand a chance against him" Sasori commanded, Deidara was reluctant but did as he said.

Sasori turned back to Tauron "Now lets begin"

* * *

><p>"Get back, Get back!" a shinobi yelled before he was impaled by a blue spike.<p>

Hydra appeared on the battle ground, laughing at the insects trying to get away. He saw a group of fleeing shinobi and smirked, he held out his hand yelling out **"Blaster Eclipse"** a dark ball of energy struck the fleeing shinobi, blowing away there flesh and muscle, leaving only skeletons behind.

He let out another insane laugh as he appeared next to a jonin and impaled his hand through the shinobi's stomach then yelled out **"Venom Prowler"** a green energy was shot into the sky, before turning into green bolts of energy failing down like meteorites, evaporating shinobi's skin and blood.

He took one step before he was behind a group of A Rank shinobi, he held out his hand **"Doom Blazer"** Dark energy like slime spilled out from his hand, completely melting away the shinobi.

Soon the battle field was completely broken, with only skeletons lef ton the ground.

A man with grey hair and a grey beard, with navy robes appeared "I'm going to make you pay for what you have done" he yelled

Hydra laughed then held out his hand **"Blaster Eclipse"** a dark ball of energy flung itself at the grey haired man. The grey haired man held his hands in front of him then yelled out **"Celestial Deflector" **the attack bounced harmlessly off the invisible shield.

The grey haired man then said **"Celestial Sharpnal"** a heap of yellow spikes appeared and flew straight at Hydra. Hydra smirked and grabbed one, but suddenly it shot sharpnal out of it, cutting through his arm.

"You cant win Hydra, this shield can deflect a menacing ball" just as he finished his sentence, Hydra appeared and smashed his arm straight through the shield, and grabbed the grey haired mans neck and snapped it.

"Weakling" he then threw him to the ground, his arm healed in a span of 10 seconds. he smirked once again then yelled out **"Summoning Jutsu"** a massive black hydra appeared, it had 9 heads and pure red eyes, with wings on the back of it.

Hydra jumped onto it then yelled out "Its time for the blood to rain, hahaha" the Hydra went into flight, heading straight towards the fortress to finish his wonderful victory.

* * *

><p>On the building of the sand village, Tauron was buckled on his knees, breathing heavily. He had been infected by Sasori's poison when he made a slip up, resulting in him getting closer to death. Two shinobi's appeared, they dressed in simmilar clothing to Tauron. They both wore blue masks with lightning bolts, the firstt pulled Tauron onto his back "Tauron sama, quickly we have to get him to a medic bay" the other nodded.<p>

"Send a message to Naruto, tell him that the Akatsuki have taken the kazekage" the second nodded and disappeared while the first took Tauron to the medics, to try and get him treated and hopefully save his life.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author Note: <span>**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my fanfic, I will try and get the next chapter out as fast as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note:** Hello, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, so I hope you enjoy the second chapter as well.

**Warning:** There will be violence and possible inappropriate language, Character Deaths

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, I only own OC's and Made up Techniques

**Naruto The Lord of the Sky**

**Chapter 2**

Naruto sat at the edge of the hokage tower, enjoying the peace and cool wind. He spotted a hawk in the air, it landed right next to him 'A messanger hawk'. He untied the note on it, once he finished reading it, he disappeared into a tornado of wind.

* * *

><p>Lord Darkness sat on his thrown, reading his book and enjoying a nice cup of tea. He felt a very strong chakra signature and recognized it instantly.<p>

"Hello, Hydra" Hydra just kept his smirk.

The lord Darkness had black hair and one pure black eye, he wore a cloak that acted like a shadow.

He slowly closed his book, once it shut, a strange creature appeared and charged at Hydra instantly. Hydra cocked back his fist and punched straight through it's head. It instantly dispersed.

"Is that all you got" Hydra taunted "We'll if so, then its my turn" he held out his arm, pointing his palm at the Lord of Darkness

**"Doom Blazer"** dark slime poured out of his hand, splurting at Lord Darkness.

Lord Darkness was quick to react and held up his hand. Instantly a wall of shadows appeared and blocked the attack. Lord Darkness then clapped his hands, once done, spikes of shadow ripped out of the ground, trying to impale Hydra. Hydra put his hands into an X position **"Energy Breaker"** the spikes were blown away and shattered. Lord Darkness pointed out his hand **"Amaterasu"** black flames shot exploded from his hand, heading at Hydra.

Hydra said "Kai" and a puff of smoke erupted from his arm, form it came a sword, it had the head of a Hydra with purple eyes. He pointed it at the black flames, the blades of the sword went up and the sword noew resembled a bow with a head in the middle. He pointed it at the flames **"Blazing Lunar Stike" **purple flames erupted from the sword and hit the black flames of Amaterasu, completely overpowering them. Lord Darkness was breathing heavily, that attack had taken a lot of chakra when not having the sharingan.

Hydra smirked "Heh is that all you've go-" he didn't get time to finish, as a claw of shadow had impaled him through the chest. Blood erupted from his mouth, sending him sprawling on the ground.

"It's done" Lord Darkness said, but then felt a huge killer intent erupt. He turned and found Hydra been surronded by purple chakra, it took the shape of a demon with horns and red eyes "Now we begin"

* * *

><p>Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi were standing in front of the hokage "Gaara has been kidnapped, we want you three to rescue him"<p>

They all nodded and disappeared, leaving Sakura behind again. She grumbled and walked out the front door to get packed for the rescue mission.

* * *

><p>Naruto sat on the edge of his bed, thinking about all of the problems, he felt a heavy burden upon him. Knocking could be heard on his door.<p>

"Come in" Naruto voiced. The door opened and Shiki came in, Naruto noticed the distressed look on his face "Whats wrong?"

"Lord Celestial is dead"

Naruto's eyes widened considerably while his fist clenched "Who killed him?" Naruto's voice was dark and killer intent was streaming off of him.

"Hydra" That did it, the killer intent exploded, you could pratically see the killer intent flooding the room. Shiki released some of his chakra to tone down the killer intent.

"Shiki, we have to stop him, or the world will see war once again" Shiki stared at the ground, Naruto was right.

"It seems that he's hunting us lords" Naruto nodded

"Tauron was killed" with that Naruto disappeared.

Shiki collapsed to the ground, sobbing, the man he thought as a father and his brother had been killed by that monster, Hydra would pay, Shiki was sure of it, he would carry it out and make the monster see true fear.

Shiki picked himself up and then disappeared in a pillar of flame.

* * *

><p>The once magnificent fortress was now broken, bodys lay all around the massive building. Blood stained the ground, fire burnt the last of the trees. Inside of the palace Lord Darkness was impaled from the chin up on Hydras blade, blood stained his lifeless face and the ground around him. Hydra sat on Lord Darkness's throne, smiling slightly. An Akuma member appeared, bowing to Hydra.<p>

"Hydra sama, Lord Lightning is dead, he was killed by an Akatsuki member"

Hydra's smile widened "It seems the Akatsuki aren't useless, but why dont we pay them a visit, it would be fun"

The Akuma member bowed and disappeared and went to inform the others of Hydra's orders. Soon Hydra would burn the world in his madness, the world is his play ground and he will use it for fun.

* * *

><p>Naruto fell to his knees, letting out strangled breaths. He was in the middle of a massive crater, while trees were split and broken, littered all over the ground.<p>

'Ive nearly mastered it, once it is ready I should be able to match Hydra, but theres no guarantee' in truth Naruto was afraid, Hydra was killing the 12 Lords one by one, if he wasn't stopped, then the world was doomed.

"I will stop him, i'll never give up, not until my last breath"

* * *

><p>In a dark cave the 9 Akatsuki members were extracting the One tailed bijuu from gaara. Suddenly the cave started to shake, rocks fell and the ground shook. The sounds of explosions went off on the outside. Before the Akatsuki members could react, the entrance to the cave had exploded. Hydra walked through, on his face was a twisted grin "Hello, i'm here to play" he held out both of his hands <strong>"Supreme Blaster Eclipse"<strong> a massive dark energy ball flew out of his hands, impacting the back of the cave, resulting in a huge explosion. Sasori got out of the blast just in time, with no injurys, except that his metal tail was obliterated.

Deidara got out, but lost his arm in the attack "You bastard" he spat out. hydra grinned then pinted his hand at Deidara "Why dont you shut it" with that said Hydra yelled **"Venom Prowler" **bolts of green energy headed straight at Deidara.

* * *

><p>Shiki walked towards the Akuma clan, fully intent on killing Hydra once and for all. 10 Akuma clan members appeared in front of him, ready to fight to the death.<p>

Shiki said "Kai" with a puff of smoke his sword the pheonix edge was in his hand, he swung his blade, sending a huge stream of fire at the Akuma members **"Wind Release: Hurricanes Wrath"** a huge amount of wind mixed with the fire, increasing its size by 10 times. The huge fire headed straight at the members, burning away half of them, while the others used substitution to escape the hot flames.

"Ill kill you all" he screamed and activated his trigger, fire exploded around him and took the shape of a pheonix.

"Who's next"

**Author Note: **I hope you enjoyed and Hydra is very powerful. His clan has the ability to use demon chakra, but Hydra can do it the strongest, Naruto trains with shadow clones, about 900 everyday, even when on missions, but on missions he has half that training. Naruto is one of the most powerful Lords, along with Void and Tryrian (He comes in soon)


End file.
